Word of the Day
by Spice of Life
Summary: And yet sometimes, when she yelled things like, “I hate you, Ronald Weasley!” he was glad she swung her feelings around to make her mouth form the words, “I love you” to him as well.
1. Countermand

Because I'm bored stiff, delusional on NyQuil, and in a creative mood, I decided to write this.

Just a creative idea I got for a bunch of one-shots. It's called "Word of the Day". I'll open my handy-dandy dictionary open to a random page, close my eyes, and point to a random word. Then I'll write a one-shot of any genre based on that word and its definition. It gives me an excuse to let my short attention span completely forget I was writing about something else entirely previously.

Although the one-shots may be mostly centered on Ron/Hermione, I may also branch off onto other characters or ideas entirely. Harry/Ginny is another couple that will be woven into the stories, just because I like them too much.

Anyway!

Today's word is: **countermand** KOWN-tuhr-mand, _transitive verb_:  
**1.** To revoke (a former command); to cancel or rescind by giving an order contrary to one previously given.  
**2.** To recall or order back by a contrary order.

…

Hermione could never make up her bloody mind, Ron figured. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but the constant flip-flopping of her ideas and actions sometimes drove him crazy.

And yet sometimes, when she yelled things like, "I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" he was glad she swung her feelings around to make her mouth form the words, "I love you" to him as well. He was glad she had those mood-swing things his sister and mother were always talking about, because sometimes he liked it when she got mad at him for something, only to apologize to him a few seconds later.

He wasn't sure why he enjoyed her constantly changing feelings, he guessed he just liked the fact that she wasn't immutable; she wasn't a one dimensional person, she had thoughts, feelings, and ideas and could change them whenever she bloody well pleased.

Sometimes he didn't like it though when she smiled at him and told him she made him feel better all over, but then when he hugged her back and patted her hair, she broke down into tears and he figured she was taking back what she said. He would ask her to help him with his Potions paper, and she would happily oblige on minute and then a few seconds later tell him that he had to do it on his own, how else would he learn?

But whatever Hermione was ordering him to do, he was happy to do it for her, even if a second later she changed her mind. He would follow her to the bridge and jump first—just in case she wanted to change her mind before she did as well.


	2. Saltation

I'm skipping happily all around, because the HP DVD comes out in less then 3 hours! My sister's going to Wal-Mart to buy it before she goes to work tomorrow, so we're going to watch it after school. :skips happily:

And since I'm in such a great mood, I feel like writing another chapter!

Wow, that was creepy—guess what the word is this time?

**saltation** \sal-TAY-shun\ noun  
**1.** The action or process of leaping or jumping

That was rather weird, hehe, but okay! My dictionary is as happy as I am!

…

Harry woke up to find one of the strangest sights he had ever witnessed in his sixteen years of living (and that was saying a lot)—Ron was jumping on his bed, and shouting something that strangely resembled the song, "I Feel Pretty". Harry decided to forgo all questioning, and attempted to lie back down in his bed. What time was it, anyway? Judging by the sun just beginning to rise, it had to be around 5 a.m.

Just as he had closed his eyes, he felt someone plop down on his bed beside him. Abandoning all hopes of ever going back to sleep, he mumbled, 'What do you want, Ron?"

"Harry, today is my birthday." Ron said, obviously oblivious to his friend's lack of concern for what day it was.

"Mhmm." Harry mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Harry," Ron began prodding him in the arm, "Harry, wake up. Today is my birthday." When he received another round of uncaring silence from his friend, he began prodding him again, "I'm seventeen now, Harry!"

"Mhmm." Harry replied again, settling back into his dreams of quidditch. He was riding his broom, looking for the snitch—and suddenly, he saw it! It was zooming right over a giant rabbit that was somehow hoping through the sky. As Harry reached up to grab it, doing a spectacular jump over a floating banana as he did, the snitch suddenly disappeared, and the face of his very anxious best friend was staring back at him, shaking him roughly.

"Harry, it's my birthday!"

"Ron, give me back the snitch." Harry replied, receiving another bout of shakes as he did. "I'm up, I'm up!" He finally shouted roughly, "What do you want; it's not even morning yet!"

The red-head looked affronted, "Harry, it's my birthday! I'm seventeen now, don't you care?"

"Right, right. I forgot, Ron, happy birthday." Harry replied, sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes, "Can't you do this at a decent hour? You know, wait until maybe the sun comes up to wish you a happy birthday as well?"

Ron grinned, apparently happy that his friend was now awake and able to wish him a happy birthday. "Nothing can possibly go wrong this year Harry, I've already made a promise to myself that I won't eat any chocolates or accept any alcoholic beverages from any professors."

Harry laughed at this, "No presents from Lavender this year, Won-Won?" He smiled at Ron's blush, "Well c'mon mate, what're you doing here sitting around? We should be out celebrating!"

Apparently these were the words Ron was waiting to here, as he bounded off Harry's bed, promptly tripped over a pile of clothes by Dean's bed, and lay on his stomach for a few minutes before sighing indignantly. "Going to help me up, mate?" He asked Harry as he heard his friend sniggering at him.

"Of course, birthday boy."

…

Ha, that turned out completely different than I had even planned, hehe. But it still has to do with the word of the day, there's a few jumping themes inserted in there.


End file.
